


Angles

by missEsquire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, I honestly don't know where this is going, Phil's falling apart, my Philinda pheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missEsquire/pseuds/missEsquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil remembers how they used to be. How great they were and he so desperately wants that again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angles

**Author's Note:**

> Maydrew and Coulsalind are ripping my Philinda heart to shreds... so this happened. Also no beta all those mistakes are mine.

He honestly couldn’t tell you how it started… not because he didn’t know but because he considered it too good to share. He was usually the most open person around but… this was May. May and him…

Anyway, it’s the morning and he’s woken up with her next to him. The sun is streaming into the room and it’s so bright but all he can see is her face. The face that can be so expressive or so blank in the blink of an eye.

He wants to reach a hand out to touch her face but he knows she’ll wake up the moment he does. He can’t believe she’s actually here right next to him, _with_ him.

She’s been the centre of his world for so long now, it feels like it’s been that way forever.

She does eventually open her eyes and she looks at him. Her eyes, so dark and so expressive, brim with warmth and love. He falls into the inexorable pull that always surrounds her.

***

 

**Present day**

Melinda is walking away from him and turns back to the side. It always seems that way to him. He always feel like he’s losing more and more of her whenever she leaves. He resents the feeling because logically he knows their meeting is over and she has other things to do. But…

He remembers that time over fifteen years ago when she walked away from them. She’d turned. He doesn’t know if she wanted to look at him, but she hadn’t. She didn’t look back once and it had crushed his heart.

All these years later and a similar action all too easily brings that same feeling rushing to the surface.

***

Phil is walking down the darkened hallways of the base when he hears something. It’s close to 3am and he can’t imagine why anyone would be in the gym now so he goes to check it out.

Then he hears her. He assumes (and soon confirms that) she’s stopped for a moment. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. The problem is that all he can remember is that night in July so many, many years ago. The night that changed everything.

He remembers her panting in his arms, a smile on her face as she snuggled into his side. She’s still the same but so different and his heart clenches again.

He feels the sting of loss that surfaces now and again. _You still have her, she’s here_ he reminds himself _but she’s not mine_. He puts on an appropriately concerned and not the forlorn and maudlin face of a moment ago to ask her why she’s in there at that time.

***

He’s surely going to hell for this. He really needs to stop.

They were on their way back from Florida. He hadn’t meant to look but the movement had caught his eye. She’s gotten her change of clothes and put her jeans on. It’s her removing her slip that catches his eye.

He sees all that gloriously naked skin of her back and he has to swallow as her hair falls back down and sways slightly before she bends to pick up her top. His mouth goes dry when he realises she’s not going to put a bra on.

“I thought you liked the dress, Phil,” she says with her back still to him. He freezes, or maybe his heart stops. He honestly thinks he might have been medically dead for five seconds before a hot flush descends upon him and he has to duck his face because he’s sure he resembles a tomato.

He’s still working to get his mind back from the wonderful little trip down memory lane it had taken.

_They’re taking it slow in the bright light. He’s lying down propped up by the pillows below him. She’s on top grinding slowly down on him._

_What he loves most is that she’s facing away from him. Her curls reach the small of her black as she braces herself on his legs. He has the greatest view of her ass which he periodically kneads before returning his hands to her hips. He runs his hands up and down the smooth skin of her back._

_She sighs and pants especially when he thrusts up particularly hard or she shifts her hips in just that way that touches a new unknown spot of ecstasy within her. She looks back at him with these looks, they’re not innately seductive but more teasing than anything else; it’s just that on her they drive him wild._

_Eventually, as they start to lose control,_ _she lets go of his legs and run her hands through her hair, gathering it up and then letting it fall back down and he thinks he might cum right there and then as he swears._

_She simply chuckles and returns her hands to his legs before she kicks the speed up and has them tumbling over the edge in less than two minutes._

***

**Present day**

He’s screwed.

This time he’s not lucky enough to see that delectable skin below the fabric of her tee but he does see her pulling her hair put of its collar.

He can’t see beneath that shirt but he remembers everything… her sounds, her taste, the way she feels, he remembers her head tilted at that angle.

He’s screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Would really love to know what you think :)


End file.
